Allies
Old Heroes Lin Sayak Adronus's mentor, sister by adoption, and an original member of the group that battled Victor. She was left on the steps of Zeus temple as a baby and was raised within the fold of priests and mage bloods there, she found she herself had a particular affinity for magic and trained to be an invoker, when she encountered Vaun and the rest of the group looking for help she was eager to leave the safely of the city and explore the archipelago. She's a very kind hearted person, disliking cruelty in any shape or form, she is not the type of person that goes looking for a fight, but she is willing to defend herself if she is put in such a situations. She is a changeling (And would often change her form to whatever race she pleased for fun), a daughter of Zeus and an invoker and since the battle two years ago, joined Henry on his journey to Atlantis (taking on the form of a mermaid) and when she was called via skype, advised Adronus to go to her temple to find out more of what happened and why she left without informing him; she owns a large temple to Zeus on Peruarya that Adronus finally arrives at in session 8, complete with statues of the other heroes and of her father Zeus. Lin also seems to own a fire griffon that protects the treasury called Oni. It seems Lin is disliked as a daughter of Zeus amongst political circles, especially with followers and fans of Heracles, Lin's half brother who she has never met, and it's because of this dislike was the reason she left with Henry to Atlantis. It has come about Lin might have a crush on Henry and has had a hard time seducing him seen he's very shy, however Gedd caught them kissing in the submarine when he called them via Rainbow Skype, which obviously ruined the moment and got Gedd fried by a lightning bolt for his trouble. Lin is currently with Vaun and Henry the three of them were in some sort of deep sleep until recently and Lin has found her changeling powers are not working and she cannot change her form from being a mermaid and thus at the moment she is bound to a wheelchair when out of water. Played By JadeRotaski Tellorda A wilden that battled Victor in the original campaign, she is a daughter of Demeter and owns the Silver Leaf forest. She is currently tracking down a vampire named Griefstrike. It has been hinted that she has a close bond with Altair. Played By Ryan Vaun A daughter of Hades and a goliath who was a part of the original group that battled against Victor, she has now settled down with Bruce and had many children. Played By Darkeye Altair See Altair. Played by JadeRotaski Eberk A dwarf that was originally part of the group that battled Victor. He cannot talk for he has no tongue. He helped put the party on the right track to discovering information on the engineers and the past actions of Victor. Played by Ryan. Henry A human engineer that originally sided with Victor during the original campaign, Henry now travels with Lin via submarine around the world. Team Sotira attempts to contact him directly during the siege to get his advice on neutralizing the flies and proceed to interrupt him in the middle of kissing Lin (cause apparently this couple can't catch a break). Once the party calms him down they manage to come up with a means of developing an EMP with his guidance which works very well. Henry is currently on route with Lin and Vaun to Sotira, hoping to help out the party. Played by Tachiglassbender Key Allies Magnus A member of the senate of Achilles, he has claimed to have been with the previous heroes who faced off against Victor. He seems to take any insult to them or a member of their group as an insult to the nation and a great indignity for what they had gone through to be saved. Seems to hold a power over metal and has claimed to have razed two bridges. First Appeared in Session 3. Narcissus An incredibly vain man the party found attempting to kiss his own reflection in a pool of water. It had appeared he had almost drowned twice recently so the party subdued and took him away. Annoyed the lot of them after he woke up again though. After several attempts to interview his ex's the party discover his home much to their chagrin. With very little to go on, Narcissus remains at the temple of Apollo in Achilles... until Discordia kidnaps him along with Gedd, Reiza and Calypso, and puts them on Blind Date. He is later found by Team Raz (Gedd, Reiza and Vance) on their way to Raz, and they bring him with them... and discover that he may in fact be a sleeper agent of the Engineers (or at least an attempt at one), a secret agent sent to infiltrate the Engineers' top-security prison, and a dragon from another world. First appeared in Session 3 Charles Friend of Magnus, Charles is a man who studies the lizardmen in Rabar. He once ran a bardic school until he was apparently bought by Tellorda. With his ability to read minds, he read the entire parties minds and memories the moment they brought up the plans of Victor, not willing to take chances when it comes to the man who split the sky. He was present when Adronus solved the cubes puzzle and set off with one of the lizardmen to the location it presented whilst the party did slightly more investigation on Zuul. Charles is paralyzed and wheelchair bound but his intellect makes up for it. As does the ten foot tall reptilian bodyguard he has. It was Charles who informed Gedd psychically of the means to communicate with Rainbows, and he gave Reiza an aviator hat. Vance has a vision that he's being attacked by centaurs so the party seeks to eventually meet up with him on Lucunion, which finally occurs in Session 27 at team Raz is lead to him after an attack by said centaurs. Team Raz finally meets up with him in session 27 where he puts them to work on investigating the engineers plans with the island. Charles provides the group with 3 adventurers to aid them in their work. Iplay4e First Appeared in Session 4. Rebecca Laufur Vance's adopted daughter, the party rescues the elven child from an abandoned orphanage on the outskirts of Achilles. Artemis charges Vance with the protection and care of the girl, something the whole party takes to heart. She is a sweet elven child that everyone in the party seems to have taken a shine to (Alcaeus weaved her a flower crown, Reiza used her magic to make her shrink and fly like a pixie, Zalophus enjoys playing with her, Adronus plays her lullabies and Vance spoils her rotten). The party had to leave her in Songbird in session 8 due to travelling across the sea (which would be too dangerous).First appeared in Session 5. Billalen Also known as Buster Blader. An elven woman of the Slayer class that Alcaeus competed against in the Achilles games, she put up a tough fight (nearly drowning him a few times)for the minotaur up until the very end where he emerged victorious. However due to his barbarian rage he took the battle a little too far and badly injured the woman, sending her to the care of the temple of Apollo. Alcaeus, both guilt ridden and in a sense of honor, gave his metal and monetary winnings to the woman while she was asleep. Alcaeus meets up with her again during the Discordia Incident, Hera pitting him against her in a battle to the death. He discovers she's a demi-god of Ares and fights her again, winning again. However when it came to landing the finishing blow he defied Hera's request and spared her. She ends up in Sotira, mending her wounds and eventually helping out in the siege. Alcaeus asked her if she could watch over Empoldra for the team as she is very important to Adronus. She agrees. Billalen ends up playing a large part of the fighting force during the siege, taking her duties of protecting the arena very seriously. Her war-crying blood pushed her to fight fantastically all the way to the end, leading to her joining the party on the finally stretch to destroy the colossus and taking the final boat of the attack force. First Appeared in Session 7. Empoldra Blackwater The head of Adronus's fan club, and later his girlfriend. She was quite enthusiastic to meet the bard in person, and while the two got off to an awkward start (owing to her excessive fangirling), she turned out to be more level-headed than she initially seemed. This didn't stop her from buying Adronus's bow for 10,000 drogma or fainting during his concert, though. She is also a trained physiotherapist and the owner of a spa. Her extraordinary healing has proved vital during the siege, helping save several lives including Zalophus's. In session 28 we discover that Empoldra is in fact a demi-god of Apollo, helping Team Sotira during the final assault with her golden arrows against the Colossus. Rakataka A warforged priest at the temple of Hephaestus, he's aided the Sotira team significantly during the siege. During the air raid he along side Luna took down most of the airships as well as a large number of the engineers that surrounded the city. In the down time he's been helping Amelia and Alcaeus on their various forging projects to speed up there completion. He was built a very long time ago according to Mardock, so long that no one remembers who created him. Rakataka gets his name from the vocal tick his voice module gives him, having to end every sentence with Rakataka. Senator Snape From Raz. Gedd is mistaken for him. Sponsors Amelia's train project. etc Backstory Characters Calypso First greek person Gedd met Gont Gedd's Daddy Bey Valkyrie, gedd's mommy MustardSeed Reiza's Dad BriarRose Reiza's Sister Thanos Reiza Mentor Nighthawks A Thieving guild based on Lucunion, Reiza spent a large proportion of her life working for it's leader Thanos. Unfortunately things went sour between the guild and Reiza and they are now hunting her down claiming she betrayed them. Over the course of the campaign the pixie has ran into a few of its members. *Marious: an elven rogue that use to run with the Nighthawks crew with Reiza in the past. He's overly ambitious in the jobs he attempts to pull and wants to put his mark on the map with his signature mask. This drive almost got the Nighthawks killed and caused his immediate removal from the guild. Reiza runs into him in Sotira at one of the guilds safe houses, bleeding heavily and rambling about a man with tentacles coming from his mouth. Reiza patched him up despite her bitterness towards him and sends him on his way threatening to stab him the next time they met. *Polio: is a confidence trickster stage magician. Reiza meets up with him in Raz when he's trying to escape from police custody. She breaks him out for old time sake but accuses him of betraying her trust. They parted ways. Saelina Ironport-Bushwick Saelina is Zalophus's wife who lives on Peruarya with their three children. She is one of the only people the man is scared of. She is a very family orientated lady because of her never meeting her mother, she married Zalophus after a misunderstanding and stayed with him after seeing more and more how he was a nice guy who was not going to surrender even to death itself. She has taken the position left in the company by Zalophus disappearing, asset control. Or in other words she smacks around people who try to steal from them with a giant warhammer, a wedding gift from her husband, while also raising her children and cousins. She is more willing to speak her mind unlike the more reserved and friendly of her race, going as far as slapping Zalophus until Aphrodite herself had to intervene because Zalophus is as subtle as a cyclops in a tutu. First Appeared in Session 15. Pyrrha Argyros Alcaeus's mother. First Appeared in Text Session ___. Isidora Speros Amelia's mother. Mardock A dwarven forger from Sotira, he runs a local forge there and has Amelia studying as his apprentice. Alcaeus worked at his forge early on in Sotira and had an epic forging session (he crits his nature) and proceeds to make a weeks worth of stock for him. They bond over their shared teasing of Amelia and love of metals. The dwarf follows the true "Dwarven stubbornness" logic. General Ares Priest * Charlie - One of the Ares Priest of Sotira who fought along side the party during the first wave of the siege. Charlie had a wife and kids and he held the line against a couple of the engineer's stormtroopers for a while, but he was one of the casualties upon the sand. Dead as of session 22. * Elliot - Elliot is anther priest of Sotira, he mostly just watched the siege happen during the first wave but after Charlie died and it seemed his fellow priests where bout to fail, he charged in and joined the scrum. Dispatching some of their forces. * Francis - Finest of the Ares Priests who fought along side the group, Francis joined the front line along with Fezzik, Jojo, El Torro and Zalophus, dispatching the lighter warriors of the engineers with ease as well blocking a fair number of their attacks. Francis was later able to take down advanced warforged minotaur and a big daddy despite the psychic interference in a manor as to not destroy there bodies from the standard explosives the engineers have rigged themselves with. He then after the battle gave Adronus some curious information. Iplay4e Ernie Ernie runs the best juice bar in all of Zuul simply named Ernie's. Our adventurers first met in this bar. During the siege of songbird, Ernie loses a leg and Amelia makes him a new prosthetic one. He's part of the group that help in the rebuilding efforts of Songbird. First Appeared in Session 1. Senator Ben An old man the party met within a bar within Songbird. He paid the group handsomely and has pointed the group in the direction of the growing engineer threat. First appeared in Session 1. Stote A demigod of Hermes, Stote was leading the bandit crew Zalophus infiltrated early on in the campaign and possessed the cube that lead to the Torrin Black incident. Crafty beyond compare, Stote trades his skills as a messenger for favors he'll call at a later date (one of which Alcaeus currently owes him after agreeing to deliver a message for him to Charles). First appeared in Text Session 1. Chackax Works for Charles. First Appeared in Session 4 El Toro El Toro was a wrestler Zalophus faced in the arena, he spoke in the third person and had a tendency to remind people he was strong like a bull, he came out to help the crashed team members and was fond of flexing with Zalophus who he got on well with. However during the first wave of the siege the wrestler bit off more than he could chew, facing down many foes at once without armor, El Toro had his head caved in by a flail, being one of the casualties of the first wave. El Toro shows up briefly in Zalophus's exchange with Poseidon, joining the warden for fishing and martini's as he mentally prepares for the final assault of the engineers. Dead as of Session 22 Fezzik A giant that the party first met in the coliseum when Zalophus took him on in the grappling tournament. He is later recruited to join the militia that Zalophus is creating to defend Sotira against the engineers. During the siege he is a huge help in the oncoming attacks, using his size to protect his teammates and annihilate the enemy with there own weapons. Inigo Montoya A human that Reiza takes on in the Light Blades competition (which she narrowly loses), he is later recruited by Zalophus into the militia to protect the Sotira form the engineers. He uses his blade skillfully against the engineers, proving how good he really is. In the final assault on Sotira, Inigo bravely fought to the bitter end to protect the city, giving his life to help save it. While he died during the siege, he has returned as a sheep to once again aid his companions. Kryten A blacksmith in Achilles that mentors Alcaeus on his forging. He is extremely neat and a little creepy (by Gedd's and Reiza's description). Alcaeus has developed a minor OCD because of it. He also trained Vaun.